Once in this City
by fallenjedipadawan
Summary: Two different worlds are never meant to meet. But when a teen from each is unknowingly on a collision course with the other they will forever decide which is stronger, love or death.
1. Prologue

**a/n: So this story is based of the musical "Once on this Island" which I'm currently part of and I was in rehearsal today and decided to write this. Please please review, the more reviews I get the sooner you get an update. The first chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day, this is just to see if people actually want me to write the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Once on this Island**

**Prologue**

Love and death, the two most powerful forces in the universe. One has the power to light a flame in a heart; someone will face anything for their love. The other has the power to stop the heart; it is the thing that frightens people into submission. But which one is truly stronger? Love or death? Death can stop a heartbeat in a snap, but can it hold back the power of love? Are people willing to face death for love? This is the constant battle that has raged back and forth for centuries. Some say love and others claim death. Is there any way to decide which is stronger? Simple observation will never do. Instead two must unknowingly act out their destiny, a destiny of love and death. One will ultimately conquer the other, but whether passion or annihilation will rule is a mystery.

Two different worlds. One wealthy and privileged. The other poor and hard working. They are never meant to meet. They pass each other and never once notice the other, to consumed by their own lives. He already has the future planned for him. She dreams of better things. Their lives are distant, opposite, unrelated. He had everything, she had nothing; what could they possibly have in common. Their lives are no more then what they expected, they talk to friends, go to school, and struggle with who they are. They were never supposed and never going to meet. Until one day...

Love or death? Which is more powerful? Two simple teens will forever decide.

**a/n: So you want me to continue? Please, please tell me! I've got the first chapter written I just need to know people would read it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: Ugh, musical rehearsal was actually really painful today. We working on a crazy dance and I have bruises on my knees, elbows, knuckles, and one on my collar bone. :( But it was one of the most amazing dances EVER! Anyways just so you know the Montezs are going to be really poor and the Boltons are going to be really rich or else the story wouldn't work. Please review, I want five reviews for this chapter, that's not too hard is it? **

**_-_-_**

**Chapter 1**

There is a city called Albuquerque where the sun warms the red earth, mountains grace the skyline, and the wild west seems near. In part of this city the wealthy laugh as they float through an easy life; on the outskirts of the city, the poorest of poor constantly labor, struggling to survive. Each group was unable to comprehend leading the life of the other and so they lived side by side but never truly looked at the others; the poor turned their eyes away in shame, the rich simply looked through them.

One day storm clouds burst open over the city the cleansing rain cooling the hot asphalt and refreshing the people. The wealthy enjoyed it from enclosed patios, private gazebos, and the safety of their homes. The poor placed pots under the holes in their roofs to catch the moisture, sighed heavily as they toiled, and continued their work moving steadily to the rhythm of droplets exploding on the hard earth. Gradually the storm subsided and the sun beamed down on the earth again, its warmth already consuming the cool the rain had brought. A young couple decided that they would take advantage of the day and go for a walk. They left their tiny house and slowly began walking down the road, stopping often to smell a delicate flower or gaze at the majestic mountains.

"Ah, Joseph, just listen to the sound of the birds. They are just as glad as we that the weather is so nice today. Their singing is so beautiful." The woman paused as another sound broke through the air. "That isn't a bird." She turned her head as she listened to the sound. "It sounds like a child crying. But why would there be one out here? There's nothing out here for miles but fields, farmhouses, and factories; certainly no one would bring their child out here. The Cisternas' didn't have their baby yet have they?" S he asked about one of the families that was working in the fields for the same farmer that currently employed them.

Her husband shook his head, "No, Maria isn't due for another month or so."

"That's what I thought." She stepped off the road and began walking through the rows of plants. The sounds of terrified sobs grew steadily louder as she neared the center of the field, her husband close behind. The two stopped as they found the source of the sound; a small sobbed, rocking back and forth, as she clutched a ragged, cloth doll. "Why are you here?"

"Who are you?" The man asked as he crouched next to the young girl. In response she stared at hi, startled into silence before her big, brown eyes were flooded with tears that slowly tracked down her grimy face. "Are you alright?" She shook her head causing her tangled, chestnut hair to fly around her face s she held the doll closer to her chest.

"Shhh, it's going to be just fine." The woman sat next to the girl. "I'm Estella Montez and this is my husband Joseph. Where are you mom and papi?"

The girl's sobs faded into hiccups as she wrapped her small hand around the woman's fingers. "Joseph, I don't think she can talk. Maybe that's why she is here; her parents didn't want a little girl who couldn't talk so they left her here. We've prayed everyday since we got married that we could have a child, but we haven't been able to. But now, we could take her home and raise her as if she was our own."

"Estella, we have no room in our house and barely have enough to eat as it is. We can't take a child in as well. What if her parent's are actually around here somewhere, they'll miss their daughter."

"Joseph, don't be silly." The woman stood, dark eyes blazing. "There is no one else out here. We will find someway to take care of her. I had always thought I had married a good, kind man, but he won't even help someone so small there is no way they could possibly take care of themselves."

"I am just trying to be sensible." He looked at the girl who was now standing, refusing to relinquish her hold on the woman's hand. "What am I to do? I'm a good man; I can't send such a small creature off to die."

A smile graced Estella's face as she kissed her husband on the cheek, she easily scooped the child up. "See I told your everything thing is going to be alright. You're going to come home with us, and we're going to be your mama and papi."

The girl tangled her finger's into the dark curls of the woman who held her as smiled in already consumed with adoration for the woman who held her. "Mama!" She squealed and craned her head to look at the man. "Papi!"

"Oh, so you do talk after all?" The man laughed, the wrinkles in his weather beaten face crinkled as his amusement flowed from him.

"Si!" The girl clapped her hands together and laughed as well as the three began walking the way they had come from. They walked through the dusty field, kicking at small pebbles in their way and laughing as the girl lost the shyness that had consumed her and began babbling in Spanish. Suddenly the lady stopped underneath a large oak tree it's lush leaves ruffling in the wind. "If you're going to be our daughter we might as well know your name. What is your name?" She looked questioningly at the girl in her arms who stared blankly back. "Don't you have a name?"

"No." The girl giggled as if the idea was the silliest one in the world. "Nina poco."

"Little girl? That won't do. We'll have to find you a real name." She tickled the freckled chin as she thought.

"What about Maria or Jaunita?" Joseph suggested as he pulled a piece of chewing gum from his pocket and divided into three even pieces and distributing it.

"No those are all to common. We need something else, something special and beautiful. What about Gabriella? I always thought that was a lovely name."

"I agree it is a wonderful name, but it is her name after all, we should make sure she approves."

"Gabriella, do you like that name?" She asked to the girl who nodded her head solemnly. With that decision the trio continued walking until they reached the small, blue house they would share.

Soon the family became so adjusted to each other that the thought of it only being the two was inconceivable. As she grew Gabrielle would follow her parents around asking them question after question. "Mama, what does Gabrielle mean?" She would ask as she sat on top of a table watching her mother clean the dished

"It means God is my strength, because he kept us strong as we waited for you."

"Papi, where did you find me?" She would question as she followed her father down long rows of vegetables.

"In a field much like this one."

"Why was I in a field?"

"Because God sent you to us."

"Why did God send me to you?"

"If we knew that we would be God, now run along and help your mother."

She kept this up as she grew, her inquisitive mind yearning to know everything she could about the world. With her constant questioning the only way she could satisfy her thirst for knowledge was to walk to a small, dingy library and read as many books as possible. By the time she got to high school she had read every book in the library and was at the top of the class in her small school. She had changed during this time from a small girl into a beautiful teen with such a kind heart people were often astounded at her thoughtfulness; desperate to help her parents she took a job at a small produce stand at the side of the dusty, winding road. Day after day she toiled, at work and at the nearest highschool, but she hoped one day she would be able to go to college instead of being trapped in the same routine forever.

"Mama, I'm home!" Gabriella called as she leaned her bike against a wooden post and chipped some of the peeling white paint off.

"How was work today?" Her mother called from the kitchen where she stood peeling potatoes for their dinner.

"Good." The teen practically danced into the kitchen as she smelled the air. "Something smells delicious, what are we having for dinner today?"

"Chicken and potatoes." Her mother turned to give her a hug and sighed in exasperation. "You are sunburned again. I spent good money on that sun block, why do you never use it?"

"Papi, is it out in the fields so much more often then I am. I thought he could use it."

"Forget your Papi, his skin is like leather he doesn't need any of it. There's some aloe in the garden, go get some and then set the table. We'll have dinner as soon as Papi, is home."

"Yes, Ma'am." The girl obediently did as her mother told and when she saw her father walking towards the house she ran out to meet him.

"There's my girl." The man twilled her around. "You look lovely like always. How was work today?" The screen door creaked as they opened it.

"Wonderful, I saw this-"

"Gabi, why don't don't you tell your father after we say grace so the food doesn't get cold."

Instantly the girl bowed her head and hurried through the blessing so she could tell her story. "Today I saw a boy I never had before and he had the most beautiful silver car I've ever seen. It was like a piece of the moon had fallen to Earth and he was riding it. Just imagine what it would be like to have something like that. It must be like flying when you're in a car as nice as that. Someday I am going to go to college and get a car like that. He must not have been from around here, he had shirt that was so white it hurt my eyes; it was like somehow no dust at all landed on him. Don't you want something like that Mama and Papi?"

Her father squeezed her hand. "I have everything I need right here: a loving wife, a beautiful daughter, food on the table, and a roof over my head. What more could a man want?"

"I agree with you father." The older woman said and the three continued on with their soft conversation as they sat around the wooden table with a soft breeze floating through the screen door.

**_-_-_**

"My dad's gonna kill me if we don't clean the car." A blond boy said stepping back to examine the dirt that streaked the side of a silver car, carelessly spinning a pair of sunglasses in his fingers.

"Dude, its your car. Why should he care if its clean or not?" Asked his friend as he dribbled a basketball, dark curls bobbing.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's embarrassed of what the neighbors would think if we had a dirty car in our driveway."

"You have a house that's separate from all of your neighbors plus a fence, who is gonna see a dirty car?"

"A maid, and she'll tell all sorts of rumors and due to this the entire fortune of the Bolton family would vanish. And it would be all my fault." He grabbed the ball from his friend and carelessly threw it into the basket across the driveway. "You wanna help me clean it?"

"If I can drive." Chad looked enviously at the Porsche which was haphazardly parked at the end of the cement driveway.

"Don't know about that. I wouldn't want you to do anything to it like you did to your jeep." The blue eyed boy smirked.

"I didn't do anything to my jeep, that guy was in my lane and you know it."

Troy nodded and tossed him the keys to the car, "Make sure no one is in your lane this time."

"Plus you were the reason I wasn't paying attention. Maybe I should make you sit in the back so you don't act like an idiot if that's possible."

"Ouch, that was like an arrow of hate right through my heart." The boy pretended to stagger backwards as if he had been struck in the chest.

"Only what you deserve." The other teen smiled at his best friend's antics as he slid into the driver's seat of the expensive car.

"Liar." The other boy sat in the passengers seat and immediately began fiddling with the radio, flipping from one station to another, occasionally pausing to listen to several seconds of a song before continuing on.

Chad looked at him in exasperation as he knocked the hand away from the radio, "That's what I mean. Will you just leave it one station."

"Fine." Troy sunk back in his seat and glared out of the window until he was unable to sit still any longer and slowly opened the glove compartment to riffle through the papers. "Here." He said suddenly causing his friend to jump. "I like washing my car there." He pointed at a empty lot, litter tangled into the dry bushes that rimmed the perimeter.

They parked the car at the edge of the lot near a faucet that protruded from a Terracotta wall; from the trunk came a plastic bucket, sponges, rags, and a bottle of purple car wash fluid. Soon the clear gleamed from its recent washing; Chad was putting the sponges back into the trunk of the car when he was suddenly drenched by cold water. He whirled around to face his friend who was smiling innocently at him the bucket held behind his back. "Chad, did you see that? It just rained on you."

"Really? I thought it was you who was getting rained on." He picked up of the sponges and held it over his friend's head as he squeezed the water out. Within a minute they were in the midst of a water fight, that soon deteriorated to wrestling on the muddy ground.

Eventually the darker boy declared himself the winner he stood and offered a hand to his friend who looked down at himself. "Good thing we never took those towels out of the car so we don't get mud all over the seats." He causally glanced down at the watch and his eyes widened. "Damn it. My parents are having that dinner party I told you about tonight and I was supposed to be home," he looked at the watch again. "Fifteen minutes ago." He jumped into the driver's seat, waited for his friend to buckle the seat belt, and pulled out of the parking lot slowing for a moment as he shifted gears and then he raced down the road towards his home.

A gate swung up for the car as he pulled onto a perfect driveway that cut through an immaculate lawn; the car was parked in its usual bay of the garage and the boys stepped out. "If we go through the back door, no one will see us and we can get cleaned up." Troy decided, leading his friend towards the door that opened into a huge garden softly lit by twinkling lights. He quietly slid the key into the lock and stepped through the door, from down the hall he could hear faint voices approaching them.

"This is kitchen, the garden is right through here." The teen's mother stopped at the sight of the two boys who stood dipping mud and water on the marble floor and then she continued as if she was still giving a tour of the house. "And this is my disappearing son Troy. Troy, this is Mr. and Mrs. Whiteshire."

Troy nodded to them. "Pleased to meet you. I would shake your hands, but..." He displayed his hands, palm up, to show the mud that covered them.

"Troy, Chad, you look like you had fun. Now would you boys go upstairs and get cleaned up. Dinner is going to be served in half an hour."

"Yes, ma'am." They replied in unison as they hurried up the steps to Troy's room.

_-_-_

**a/n: So there it is chapter one. Remember I want five reviews, now just hit that little box and I'll be seeing you soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: Yeah, chapter 2! That's actually quite a surprise because Hell Week is killing me. Please review, it would make my day. If you're gonna take the time to read it would you take the extra 30 seconds to review? **

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Bolton." The sharp voice of the drama teacher cut through the daydreams of the teen as he sat staring out the window at the rain which had been falling steadily all day. "What did Miss McKessie just ell the class?"

The blond boy shifted his gaze to look at his friend to see if he had the answer, but when Chad shrugged he looked down at the top of his desk.

"Mr. Bolton, unless you have placed a spell on the desk so it will pay attention for you I'm fairly certain you won't find the answer there."

"I don't know, " He shrugged. "But I bet it was boring and had something to do with the scholastic marathon-"

"Decathalon." Taylor jumped in, scowling at the boy.

"Whatever, or some other group for the intellectuals." He put air quotes around the last word. "And honestly I don't care about that sort of thing."

"You wouldn't would you?" Quipped the dark skinned girl. "All you have room for in that head of yours is stupid sports cars and basketball."

"Because that's lots more exciting then trying to cram chemistry equations and math formulas into every single brain cell."

"I have to learn all of that, because unlike you my I don't have a daddy who's a CEO and will pay for every single cent for college. It may be hard for a spoiled, rich boy like you to understand, but some of us need scholarships."

Troy was about to retort when the teacher interrupted their bickering. "Mr. Bolton, Miss. McKessie, I hope you two will be able to resolve your differences this afternoon in detention."

"No, Miss. D. Troy can't have detention tonight. The championship game is in two weeks and we can't afford to have the captain miss any games." Chad protested, Zeke and Jason chorusing their agreement.

"Would you three like to join him? I'm sure your coach would be glad to be missing four of his players when trying to shoot home runs."

"That's right. That is no excuse for missing detention" Taylor nodded her head in agreement, before she turned pleading eyes on her teacher. "Miss. Darbus, is there any way I can serve my detention some other time? The scholastic decathlon is in two weeks and we need every possible moment to prepare."

"Miss McKessie, surely you don't believe that if Mr. Bolton isn't allowed of detention you are." She arched her eyebrow and looked at the girl until she lowered here eyes a small "Yes, ma'am." forming on her lips

When the bell rang the girl jumped to her feet and pushed past the boy, her complaints about stupid basketball players, only loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you see in her, man?" Troy bumped his friend's shoulder, as the curly haired boy watched the girl stalk down the hall.

"What can I say? You totally started it." The boy leaned against the wall, craning his neck so he could watch the girl sort through her locker, grabbing the books she would need for the next hour.

The fluorescent lights flickered as rumbling thunder shook the building; students let out whoops of sheer delight as the halls were plunged into darkness before the dim emergency lights sprang into life, casting shadows in the hallways. When it was time for class to begin students slowly trickled into classrooms, complaining when they were marked as tardy, arguing without the bell they didn't know when they need to be in the room. For the rest of the day students would continuously stared at the clocks, waiting for the time when the power had been out for two hours and they would be sent home; each time the power flickered on and back off loud groans filled the hallways of the building. Throughout the day teachers were told to inform their students nearly every after school activity was canceled, even when the power returned to the building.

When the final bell rang books were thrown haphazardly into backpacks and students dashed through the parking lot arms held over their heads to try to keep from getting drenched before they got to the bus or their. Troy walked slowly through the empty halls on the way to the auditorium; when he opened the door backstage Taylor was already there glowering at the stage. "Mr. Bolton, if this was a class you would be quite tardy."

"Sorry, Ms. Darbus, I forgot I had detention. That's why I'm late." Abashed he turned his eyes towards the floor.

"Very well, we have some sets that are in desperate need of painting, the ones in that corner need a coat of white paint. There is a bin in the corner with shirts in it so you don't get paint on your clothes. If you have any questions come find me." The woman drifted away from the teens and poured herself of hot herb tea.

"Taylor," Troy began. Taylor turned on her heel and began walking towards the bin of ratty, paint-splattered clothes, but stopped abruptly when Troy caught her wrist. Taylor, please just listen."

She jerked her hand out of his grasp, "What do you want? To get us more detention by making fun of me again?" She pulled a faded orange tee shirt out of the bin and slipped it over her head; she grabbed a bucket full of paint and moved to kneel besides a set.

"Taylor," He knelt down besides her, "I was just joking around. I'm sorry if I was acting like a jerk. It's 'cause I know you're right, if my dad couldn't pay for my college I would probably end up living in a cardboard box behind McDonalds. I won't do it again." He stuck a hand out. "Friends?"

She considered his offer for a moment before grabbing his hand. "No. Not friends, but you're forgiven. Maybe friends someday."

"I think that's the best I'm gonna get from you." He shook her hand. "But I know on the inside you're just dying to be friends with me."

"You wish. It's you that wants to be my friend." She smirked as she dipped her brush into the bucket of pure white paint.

He shook his head as he buttoned a flannel shirt over the one he wore. "In your dreams."

"Yeah, when I have nightmares."

The boy tried to scowl at her until laughter burst from him, "I don't even know how to respond to that other to say that I feel terribly injured by your cruelty. I always thought you were a nice person, but I guess I was wrong."

"You learn something new everyday, for example today I learned that Troy Bolton could actually think, because I had always thought he just repeated what everyone else said."

"Thanks a lot."

The two kept up their banter for the rest of detention, light-heartedly teasing each other and in the process learned more about each other then they would have ever guessed. When detention ended they walked together to the parking lot before going in their separate directions. Troy threw his backpack in the backseat of his car and backed out of his parking spot. A sodden figure walked along the side of the street and he pulled to a stop beside them. "You know you could have just asked for a ride."

"I don't like imposing on people."

"It's raining and you don't even have an umbrella, hop in I'll give you a ride home." He leaned over and opened the door to the car. "If you want I have some towels in the back."

Taylor hesitantly sat on the leather seat and looked in awe at the car. "So this is what aporche is really like?"

"Yeah." Troy grinned at her in amusement. "You live that way right?" He pointed out the window.

"I'm fine walking, Troy. You live the other way; I don't want to make you go out of your way."

"It's fine. I'm not going home right away." He drove through the streets, the sound of the windshield wipers and his music only breaking the silence. When instructed to he stopped in front of a yellow town house and waved goodbye to the girl before continuing on.

The silver car devoured the road as he drove and he reached out to turn the volume of the music up as he left the city behind him. The steady pounding of rain on the roof of his caused him to drift into a trance like state as he stared at the dark asphalt in front of him. When the car began to weave farther towards the other lane he didn't notice and did nothing to correct the mistake. His peaceful reverie was shattered by the blaring of a loud horn, his head jerked back as bright headlight blinded him. He swung the steering wheel to the right as the truck passed his car with only inched between the two vehicles. He slammed his foot onto the break, his heart dropped into his stomach as he felt the wheels uselessly scrabble at the rain soaked road; as the car spun towards the side of the road he flung his arms in front of his face to protect it. In a single second where time seemed to slow he saw a large oak tree that seemed to fly towards him, and then everything was black.

_-_-_-_ *Page Break*_-_-_-_

Gabriella highlighted a word in her text book and sighed, she adored the rain but it prevented the few people who traveled down the road from stopping at the booth. She had only seen two cars the entire day, the first a red minivan early in the morning and the second a pale blue truck only several minutes before. She shut the book and carefully placed it in her backpack and then froze; the loud sound of a horn but through the air, followed several seconds later by the squeal of brakes, and then sickening noise of crushing metal. Gabriella dropped her backpack and flew from the booth, gathering the long skirt she wore in her hands and ran down the road. Her hand flew to her mouth as reached a large curve in the road; a silver car was quietly hissing, liquids spilling from underneath the crushed hood. "Help! Help! Come quickly a car has crashed!" She screamed as loudly as she could as she scrambled off the road and towards the car. "Hello?" She rounded the car but the large tree blocked her from reaching the driver's side door. The girl hurried around to the other side and pulled the door on the other side until it opened with a squeal as the metal door scraped the door frame.

She paused for a moment horrified; it was the boy she had told her parents about several days before. Blood poured from his scalp, a crimson stain was slowly spreading across the front of his snow white t-shirt, his breaths came in ragged gasps, and she could see the glinting shards of glass that covered his legs. "Can you hear me?" She crawled into the passenger's seat ignoring the glass that cut her hands. "Can you see me?" He slowly opened his ocean colored eyes and stared past her. "My name is Gabriella, I'm going to help you." He looked at her for a second more, before his head lolled forward and he collapsed against the seat belt. Gabriella slid forwards in the seat, gently unhooked the seatbelt, and slid her hands under his arms, she struggled to pull him out of the car as gently as possible, finally she managed to lowererd him to the muddy ground. "I'll be back. I'm going to get my papi to help." She turned and ran back through the field. "Help, someone! A boy is hurt! Please help."

"Bonita, what is wrong?" A strong hand grabbed her. "You are soaked. We need to get you home before you get sick."

"Papi, the boy crashed!"

"What boy?" He asked confusion etched in his weathered face.

"The one I told you about the other day!" She grabbed his hand. "You have to come he's hurt."

"I don't know anything about medicine. I can't help him." He pulled away from her, but she grasped his hand tightly. "I have to get back; they will notice I've left soon." He pulled his hand from her grasp and turned away.

"Papi! You have to help me!" She trembled as a cold gust of wind blew through the field, she hugged her arms to her chest.

"You are cold. Go home to your mama and get warm." He slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"No!" She slid her arms into the long sleeves of the worn coat. "I won't go home until you help me. Mama knows herbs and medicine, she can help him. Papi, please just help me bring him home and then you can back to work. He'll die unless someone helps him and I know I can." She saw that he was still indecisive. "You always told me that I was born for something special and that's why God led you to me when I was in that field. Papi, I know this is why you found me, so I could help him."

Upon seeing the rebellious gleam in his daughter's eyes the man sighed in defeat. "I will see what I can do. If nothing else I will get him to our home so you will get out of this rain."

"Thank you, Papi." She flung her arms around him. "God will bless you for doing this. Now come on." She turned and began to race through the field, clasping her father's hand in hers and dragging him along behind her. When they reached the road she let go of him and ran ahead, ignoring the slimy mud that clung to her feet as if trying to slow her done.

She dropped to her knees besides the unconscious figure. She picked his hand up and rubbed it with her thumb. "It's alright now I got my Papi, and he will know what to do. And then he'll take you home to my mama and she will make you all better and then you can show me your world. That's what I've always wanted to see how you rich live." She rambled on, taking about anything that crossed her mind as she waited for her father to reach her.

A warm comforting hand was place on her shoulder as her father stood beside her. "Gabriella, you said he was hurt. You didn't say he was hurt so badly. I don't know medicine and even I know he won't live much longer."

"No," The girl shook her head. "I know I can save him. You just have to help get him out of the rain; then it will be up to me."

"His family will notice he is gone soon."

"Then we have to help. They would rather take care of the son instead of leaving him to die. Wouldn't you want someone to take care of me if I was hurt?"

"The rich will send the police, and if he dies only God knows what will happen. It is better to leave him where he lies." He turned his ayes away as the boy struggled to breath, his chest rising and falling unevenly as he choked violently on blood that had pooled in his mouth.

Gabriella pulled his head into her lap and gently ran a hand down his cheek. "They won't do anything if they know we tried to help him."

"He will die, but I'll take him to our house so you will be able to believe you tried to help him." The man crouched and took the boy's body in his arms, the muscles in his arms bulging as he stood.

"He will not die." Gabriella walked next to her father, refusing to relinquish her hold on the hand of the limp body her father held. The pair moved towards their house, the silence only broken

by the harsh breathing of the teen and his occasional soft moans as he was jostled.

"Gabriella, is that you?" The woman called from the bed room when she heard the door open.

"Mama, come quickly, there was a car accident and a boy was hurt. Papi brought him home because I know we can make him well." The young woman held the door open for her father as he carried the blond into their house. As soon as she herd her daughter's words the older woman rushed from the room, concern written into her face, she indicated for her husband to lay the boy's body on her daughter's bed in the adjacent room before leaning over him.

"He needs to go to a hospital." She looked at her daughter who was hovering near her side. "The only thing that will save this boy's life is to send him back to his world."

"The only thing that will save his life is me." Gabriella sat on the head of the bed and began tenderly pulling tiny shards of glass from where it was embedded in his hair.

The woman looked between her husband and daughter. "I will do what I can. Go get me my medicine bag, and boil some water."

The girl leapt from her spot to follow her instructions. When she left the room her father quietly closed the door behind her. "I will find out who his family is and where he lives. I will find them and tell them where their son is."

"Joseph, no!" The woman moved away from her ward. "You can't. I know if you leave me you will never come back. Send someone else to look."

The man wrapped her in a warm embrace, "I can't. It is us who found him and it is I who will find his family. I will return soon. Until I return Gabriella can care for him." He kissed her forehead and opened the door.

Gabriella stood just outside the doorframe, her face pale. "Papi, you can't go."

"I must. Be strong, do whatever you can to help your mama and the boy." With that he exited the house, leaving his wife and daughter behind to watch him disappear into the rain.

**a/n: So, what do you think? Bet you didn't expect them to meet like that. Please review and tell me. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but life is a little crazy right now.**


End file.
